The Beneath
by ApSci Underground
Summary: Old Borealis blueprints mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you're captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's hard to see the big picture. An old enemy's returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from the inside.
1. Chapter 1

_While this is not my first time writing a story about Portal, this is the first time I've actually uploaded one anywhere. I know it doesn't seem as if it's going here, which is why the full summary will be included at the beginning of each chapter._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

_I'm worried that most people won't read further than this because of the prejudice against original characters. I certainly understand, as normally I give such stories short shrift. However, in this story's defense the protagonist is just a small piece in the scheme of themes. This plot has been barreling through my brain, and I have to get it out somehow. I'll probably update every week in order to keep my mind running ahead of the updates, but we'll see how that goes. In any case, reviews and critiques would be appreciated._

**Chapter 1: Aperture Station**

The subway had always been the easiest way for you to go home in the evenings, the familiar whoosh of the shuttle along the rails lulling you to sleep and the tiny jolts when it stopped waking you up along each stop. Fortunately, you didn't usually have to switch lines in order to go to the Woodhill station, which was a couple of blocks away from your home. On occasion you would take the subway on a Saturday morning, getting off where you liked and exploring the city with your digital camera in hand. You fancied yourself an urban explorer, and Cleveland had plenty of old buildings to explore if you avoided the law.

This morning, however, you were being held up around Tower City, on your way to look around what was promised to be an old asylum. The crowds were heavy on this Saturday, and the last red train headed toward West Park had been full before you reached it. Stuffing your smartphone into your heavy jacket, you glanced around with a shrug and hefted your backpack. It would be seven minutes until the next train, and with luck you could take a bathroom break and get back when it arrived. Weaving between people, you headed down one of the tunnels, following the signs for the restrooms. The bathroom was most likely filthy, so after you did your business you self-consciously washed your hands. No need to get germs on the camera hanging from the strap on your neck. Once your hands were suitably dried on your jeans you exited, glancing left and right down the corridor. Which way had you come from again? Both ways headed off into corridors, and on a whim you took the right one. You could always double back if it wasn't correct and find your train.

Your sneakers gave soft squeaks against the concrete floor as you glanced around the corridor, noting the slow change from the familiar underground portion of the subway to arched ceilings. A familiar edgy buzz was building in your shoulders and sternum. The abandoned and the ruined always sent a thrill through you as your body recognized danger from the unknown, and gave you adrenaline that no horror video game could match. The incomprehensible chatter of the travelers faded with each turn, and you made sure to choose passageways that led away from the station. On occasion you pulled out your phone and checked its compass. It stated that you were heading southwest, and the inbuilt 'map' wasn't showing very much movement away from the station. Rolling your eyes, you put it back in your pocket. The map was rarely helpful, though the compass aided by your sense of direction was often invaluable.

It was increasingly clear to you that this area of the subway station was abandoned, probably because it led to another rail that wasn't used. Graffiti lined the walls, with the lamps overhead filling the tunnels with a barely-audible buzzing. At first people had written crude messages or their names and dates, but then others had come and sprayed artwork over the old in a patchwork of underground history. As you walked you occasionally found stairs, choosing to follow them downwards. After another flight of stairs you exited onto a barely-lit platform and looked around. The whole place was clearly forgotten, and a peeling sign labeled ' PE TUR ' hung over a row of sagging seats. This didn't look like the usual blue and white plastic signs from the station above, so you figured it must have been built earlier. You wondered which station this had been, pulling out your phone to check your bearings. According to it, the abandoned subway tracks made a direct line from north to south. You wondered how long this part had been abandoned as you turned on your camera and held it up. Letting it adjust to the light for a few moments, you began to snap pictures of the entire area. After about a minute you remembered how tired your spine and shoulders had become, so you lowered your backpack to the ground. As long as it didn't ruin the shots, you didn't need it weighing you down. Once you felt you'd covered the area pretty thoroughly in your camera's memory you moved onwards. It seemed there hadd been one entrance and one exit to funnel the passengers. Therefore, you decided to see where the rails led.

The asylum could wait, you decided as you hopped down off the platform and bent your knees to reduce the shock of landing. This had a much better photo opportunity, and no one had said anything about it before. You avoided the middle rail out of habit, not that it worked, and made your way to the center of the two lines. The platform on the other side seemed exactly the same, so you gave it no further notice in order to look down both tunnels. The north side seemed to end a little ways down with a place meant to store and furnish the shuttles. Retrieving your backpack, you pulled your large flashlight out and aimed it at the only shuttle left. The rust seemed like blood at first in the white light, and you took a moment to snap a photo as you switched the flashlight to your non-dominant hand. Letting the camera dangle once more, you walked around to the doors and tugged on a handlebar. It didn't open. Surprise.

You had some trusty lock cutters in your backpack (solely to cut wire and rusty locks, you swore) but they weren't meant to open mechanized doors. You regretfully took some pictures of the outside and turned back. Then a distant clang made you freeze.

There shouldn't be anyone down here. Not even you. In addition, that sound had come from the platform you'd just arrived from. You hastily looked around for a ladder to get back up onto the other platform, but either there wasn't one or it was obscured in the blackened mess encrusted on the side. That only left one option. Moving as quietly and quickly as your sneakers allowed, you ventured toward the south side of the rail lines. You wondered where the line led as you jogged forward. What sort of station only had one subway line leading to and from it? However, you were too busy getting out of sight of the platform. If someone was checking up down there, you were in danger of breaking the law. Hopefully they wouldn't think to go all the way down the tunnel as you were doing.

Speaking of going all the way, your legs were beginning to tire and you'd been jogging for five minutes. You internally berated yourself for your lack of physical fitness, then slowed to a walk to cool down. It seemed to be a fair distance, and your flashlight beam illuminated the grubby tracks far up ahead. The realization hit you that while it seemed like a short distance in the shuttle, walking was a poor alternative. Your feet begged for a break as your calves brought up a fond desire to break into the shuttle to the north and drive it over. If it worked. And if the rails were powered. Then again, maybe not. You kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter, and the plot finally thickens! It seems so boring to see each one uploaded since I've already been there and gone, but I hope you like how it's finally getting into it a bit more. Once more, here is the full description._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

_Thank you for the reviews, StillAliveDoingScience and JenovaII. I hope you enjoy this second chapter further._

**Chapter 2: A Legion Below**

It must have been thirty minutes before you saw light up ahead, and with that you gained your fourth wind. Approaching slowly, you woke up your camera and raised it with your free hand to snap pictures of the upcoming platform. This one looked a lot better maintained than the other, and it was easy to read the sign that displayed 'APERTURE' over the seats. A single doorway led out of the station from the middle of the crescent platform. The logo above the door made you blink and raise your camera to snap a photo. Had someone been down here and stenciled in the logo of that science company from the game by mistake? Perhaps an avid Portal fan, much like yourself, had come down and seen the signs, then couldn't resist making the joke. At least there was a ladder upwards, you mused as you stumbled forward to the bottom rungs.

The first thing you did after you climbed up was to stumble forward and collapse in a seat. The seat fortunately held firm, and you shrugged out of the backpack to stretch out and rest your aching legs. Regardless of what was past those doors, you needed a rest. Unzipping your backpack, you flicked off your flashlight and placed it in then pulled out a large bottle of water and a bag of crackers. It took a little while to hydrate yourself and eat. As you ate, you thought you glimpsed a flash of blue. However, when you looked around the empty station there was nothing faintly blue besides the logo over the door.

A shiver of unease made your shoulders hunch up, and you swung your shoes back to the floor. Pulling your backpack straps over your arms, you patted your camera and stood up to face the unknown. On seeing the door, however, you immediately lowered the backpack and began to rummage through it. The clippers were needed for the thick and shiny lock keeping it shut. You grinned as you pulled out the thick clippers and a pair of work gloves, the familiar adrenaline flowing. Now this was more like danger. While you certainly didn't like those occasions when the police almost caught you and your fellow explorers, the surge of sensory perception was a high on its own, and surprisingly addictive.

The broken lock dangled uselessly once you finished, the clipped part showing obvious signs of forced entry. Glancing around, you pulled it out and stowed it under one of the seats. Then you pushed at the door, wincing at the loud squeak. It obviously hadn't been opened in at least years.

On the other side the corridor had a flat ceiling, which was a large change compared to the curved, tunnel-like walls of the rest of the subway. Grubby panels made up the walls and ceiling, and the floor was checkered. The lights were still pretty dim, but it seemed slightly cleaner than the platform. As you entered, you let the door swing shut behind you.

Immediately, a screeching siren began to wail, forcing you to cover your ears. Panic flared and you immediately turned, but something caught at your backpack as your leg was caught in a steely grip. You attempted to turn and pull out, but all you could see was your backpack as feet pounded in the distance. Then you glanced down, confused and scared as you noticed the claw gripping your ankle tightly. With a flash of inspiration you pulled your arms out of the backpack straps, letting whatever had caught it hold on as you knelt to tug at the claw holding your leg. Unfortunately, as much as you pulled at the grip the robotic arm didn't budge. It must have hydraulics, you thought as you silently swore. Whatever held your backpack lowered it to the ground, and now that you could turn more it was easy to see that it was gripped in another, identical claw. What was going on?

All this time the footsteps had been growing closer, and your heart sank into your stomach as two people rounded the corner. The man and woman, while of disparate heights, both wore deep grey jumpsuits with white zippers and trim. The Aperture logo and a four-digit number graced the left breast pocket, and their long-fall boots whisked with each quick step. No way, you thought. This couldn't be happening, and you probably just hit your head on the shuttle back there and passed out. Male Specimen A seemed to be some sort of bodybuilder, all beefy muscle and a crew cut, while Female Specimen B was wiry and tough, with closely-bobbed hair and a no-nonsense expression. As they approached you gave another futile tug at the claw with one hand, the other holding your camera to your chest so it wouldn't swing around. Then their hands gripped you tight, hoisting you up to stand uncomfortably between them. Both of them were strong, even the woman, and you noted that they were probably a lot more athletic than you. Score one for Aperture, if it really existed. Although you weren't so sure you wanted it to exist now.

"Person apprehended," the woman called up to the ceiling. The claws obligingly let go of both ankle and backpack, retracting into the open panels as you craned your neck to watch. Then the panels slid back into place and they began to tow you forward.

"Wait!" Your yelp made them pause, glancing at you. "My backpack. I need it." No matter what was going on, you didn't want to leave it behind.

The man gave a small shrug, and the two of them moved you back a yard so he could pick it up in one beefy hand. "No promises that your stuff will make it, though. She could destroy some or all of it." You were forced forward again, and stumbled slightly before you caught the rhythm. The boots gave them both a height advantage, and there was no way you could fight the two of them off, even if you left your backpack behind.

Unpleasantness made your stomach roil as they led you through back hallways and past empty offices with outdated desktops. It was clear that you were either going to be locked up or meet the person in charge, and either option had you in seriously hot water. Hopefully you wouldn't be charged with breaking and entering, as having an arrest record would really hurt your job prospects. However, dying via deadly neurotoxin didn't seem like a good idea either. Given the choice, you'd take the police any day.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's good to see everyone again, and finally we arrive into the heart of Aperture. Once more, the full summary._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

_Thank you for the review, CelestiasFaithful, and while I don't actually live in Cleveland, I received input from a born Clevelander. His stories of abandoned buildings all over Cleveland helped to inspire this story._

**Chapter 3: Mechanical Cobras**

This section of Aperture partly blended into the subway, pipes running along the walls and rails crossing some of the intersections you moved past. The two people never slowed, seemingly knowing the way to wherever you were going. The further downward you went, however, the cleaner the facility began to look. It was as if Aperture had been reversed, with the abandoned ruins of the subway fading into the clean facility.

After about ten minutes you reached an elevator, the round glass sparking memories of loading screens and announcements. Even the whoosh of the doors sliding open sounded the same, and gave you an involuntary chill. The two test subjects barely paused as they led you in and waited for the doors to close.

"You're lucky we were up here on scouting duty," the woman commented offhandedly. "Otherwise the claws would have taken you down, and that's probably the worst way to make a first impression."

You raised an eyebrow, but opted not to answer for now. The whole situation was worrying, and if you spoke without thinking you could wind up with an even longer time in jail, or get some sort of worse sentence. It all depended on what was really going on. She didn't seem offended by your silence as the elevator continued downward, and simply leaned against the wall. Pipes, walkways, and darkness slid by with barely a glimpse, with the occasional hallway. As you continued you noticed that most of the upper hallways extended and crisscrossed through space, with large chambers in the distance hanging from rails. Walkways lined the outside and led to the pipes, with what your mind immediately noted as management rails following overhead. Then you glanced downward to note that you were coming to what looked like more solid buildings at the bottom, and a huge cylindrical building a ways away.

Finally, with a hiss of air pressure, the elevator slowed to a halt in its circular room. The man and woman's grips tightened on your arms, and they straightened up to lead you out and into the new corridor. There were no offices to mar the bright white panels, and the low hum of machinery and the echo of vast spaces made you reluctant to continue. This was different from exploring abandoned buildings. This place was occupied, and the worst part was that you didn't know who ran it.

You realized that they were slowing down when you looked up from your contemplation to see an enclosed walkway up ahead. A pall of dread drained the color from your face, and you attempted to pull back. Regardless, they pulled you forward with some effort and began to move down the glass corridor. Even as you struggled you glanced around. This was too close to the real thing. Was this some secret, weird cult that pretended that Aperture was real? Whatever was happening, you were spooked.

The door ahead was round and had the classic chamber lock design. As you were dragged forward the orange light spun in the center, a green light clicking into place. Then the top and bottom receded into the wall, revealing a domed room. The cylindrical shape you'd seen wasn't a building.

It was a massive chamber. And the controller of Aperture Science hung beneath the rings, staring at you with her single yellow optic. Your legs went weak as you stared, letting them tug you forward into the gigantic room.

The Main Chamber was mostly bare, serving to draw more attention to the AI who filled the center, gently swaying. Your first impression of GLaDOS was of a cobra: momentarily docile from the music, but poised and ready to strike. The game didn't capture exactly how terrifying it was to stare at a mainframe over four times your size hanging in the air and wait for its judgment.

"Fifteen minutes is rather slow. However, I'll make an exception since you were at the top of the facility. Don't let it happen again." There must have been speakers behind the panels because her voice filled the entire dome, vibrating beneath your feet.

"Yes ma'am," the woman replied smartly, straightening up and nodding. "It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't." She didn't wait for an answer, continuing on to stare at you. "Trespassing is quite a serious crime, you know. The amount of people who have broken into this place and gotten out again holds an all-time record of... let me see... zero." The golden beam narrowed. "You know, I really do want to keep that record."

Oh, god. You were unable to unglue your mouth, staring up at the chassis with eyes wide in fright. From what you knew, she had no qualms with murdering humans.

"Oh well. I suppose the only way this can end well for the both of us is if you become a test subject for me. It's quite exciting, actually, and the chances of dying are now only ten percent." Leaning in, she tilted her faceplate forward. "Of course, I won't force you to choose. You can be my test subject, or I can kill you."

"I'm not good at testing!" you protested. "I've never done it in real life before, and I don't think I can jump far enough."

"You've never died before either, but if I introduced you to a room full of deadly neurotoxin I suspect you'd be quite good at it. The point is that you can choose certain death now or uncertain death later. At least I'll take care of you as a test subject."

It only took a moment for you to decide. "Fine. I'll test for you." It was a dangerous option, but you were pretty good at the game. The only problem was getting fit enough to solve the puzzles. On the job training would have to do, you realized as you stared at her.

"Good. 1984, take her to her vault. 1998, report to Charcoal testing tracks. There's no need to explore further today, and I'll lock up the exit." The large man dropped your backpack to the floor and exited under her watchful eye. Then she turned back to you. "By the way, don't think of escaping. All exits are carefully locked, watched, and have alarms. Punishment for a first offender is Remedial Testing, and a second offense merits death by deadly neurotoxin."

You swallowed a lump in your throat, rubbing your arms. The test subjects had let you go once She began to talk to you, though you hadn't even thought of running. "Yes ma'am. I won't do that."

"1984, before you go I want you to check the backpack. Remove dangerous items from it." With a nod, the woman walked to it and knelt down, unzipping it and searching through what you'd brought.

"Flashlight, multi-tool, clippers, empty water bottle, and an empty plastic bag. Oh, and camera batteries, Boss." At the mention of the batteries you glanced down at your camera, automatically reaching up to make sure it was turned off and had the lens cover on. A quick check showed that it had plenty of battery life left, though your memory was almost full. "I'll take out the multi-tool and clippers." Setting them aside, she straightened and turned to you. "We'll keep them somewhere safe, but you don't need these here."

You gave a nod, fighting to keep from scowling. "Fair enough," you muttered then glanced back up at GLaDOS. "Won't I need a uniform, boots, and all that?"

"Everything will be provided at your vault. By the way, would you define yourself as big-boned, tubby, or generous sized?" The woman fought a grin as you glared at the AI and refused to answer. "Go ahead and find Vault G24...

"I'll be watching."


	4. Chapter 4

_No comment on this chapter now. Once more, the full summary._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

**Chapter 4: Hubward**

The woman handed the slightly lighter backpack over to you, leaving the tools on the panel. As she put a hand on your shoulder to guide you, you glanced back to see the panel with the tools lowering. Now your only method for escape was gone. The two of you quickly walked to the door, heading for the elevator as you shouldered the backpack. Well, this was different that what you'd expected. As much as you loved the games, you weren't sure how long you'd last as a test subject. However, it was sure to be a lot more interesting than your normal life.

The woman interrupted your train of thought as you entered the elevator. "I'm Renee. Only the Boss calls people by their numbers, though if she likes you then she'll call your name." She stuck out her hand, giving you a smile.

"Pleasure," you replied as you shook her hand. For now you weren't sure if you should give out your name. Instead you asked, "Can you tell me what happens around here? For testing, and everything? I'd rather not mess up."

She shrugged. "Well, we sleep in these vaults. You'll get a key card for it, and that's how you'll get in. In the morning we go to breakfast in a cafeteria before testing, and then visit the Hub for our assigned testing tracks. Since you're new you'll get an easy one, and a Dark Blue will supervise you." At your obvious confusion she backtracked. "We have different colored jumpsuits depending on your testing level. Neon orange is probationary, then the usual orange is regular. You'll allowed to do cooperative tests once you take the exam and make Light Blue, then once you're an expert you'll be a Dark Blue. As Charcoal, I'm the monitor rank. I look over test subjects, break up arguments, mentor newbies, and basically act as a helper when I'm not testing."

"So I'm on probation, I guess," you commented.

"For now, until you pass the last introductory test. Don't worry, it's a piece of cake." Renee smiled and continued, "We take lunch and dinner in the same cafeteria, and after dinner you can do what you like. Weekends are off as well. Most people socialize or get on the computers in their vaults. Oh, and if you get hurt there is an internal infirmary."

This was certainly new. "I never heard of anything like this in the games. What changed?" GLaDOS didn't seem to be any different from the game version of herself.

"I guess she realized that in order to keep your test subjects alive and happy you have to make a few concessions. The ranks are a brilliant idea though," she added, "and really provide something to work for. I hear there's a Black rank above Charcoal, but I've never seen one."

She seemed nice enough, now that she wasn't towing you to a murderous AI. You supposed it was her duty, though, as a Charcoal. At least what you were told sounded better than the idea of endless testing with adrenal vapor like Chell had done. If you did well in testing you might even enjoy the experience.

"So, we never get out? Ever?" You frowned, following after her. The thought of not being able to explain to your parents or settle with your friends was a major drawback.

"Nope. She can't risk being discovered down here," Renee explained. "If people come looking for us here and find this facility, we're all going to be in big trouble, Boss most of all. So we stay hidden. Maybe someday she'll let the top people out on reconnaissance missions, but not right now."

Reasonable enough on her end, though it meant you could never get out. However, one major issue was bugging you. "If no one gets out and no one gets in, how do you even have people down here? Procreation?" You threw the joke in halfheartedly. The idea of child testing made you uneasy; no matter what you thought had happened to Chell after Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, those tests were far too dangerous for children.

Her look held compassion, which sent unease through you. "The same way you did. We all were trespassers once, mostly as young adults. She took us in, and we test for her."

"And none of you try to escape? That's hard to believe," I replied.

"Some do. The more desperate ones. Those who have played the game generally don't try to escape, and it helps that She has locked up every entrance people know about."

"And those who try?"

"First offense is probation. The second is death." Renee looked away but before she did her lips tightened. "We're all happy to be here, though. GLaDOS treats us well, we have a stable job with three meals a day, and we have something to work for. In most cases we have it better down here than we did before, or than most people would have it." Regardless of her words, she didn't look too happy. at your question. You didn't get the sense she was lying, but perhaps there was something in her history. However, it wasn't as if you were in a position to ask about it.

Renee had led you up the elevator two floors during your conversation so far, and pointed out the lobby that separated the cafeteria from the wings with the Vault Quadrants. "Most people talk during meal times, or afterwards in the private vaults with friends. There isn't much time to talk in the Hub, though you can do cooperative tests with friends. So long as you work hard and make friends, you'll do well," she added.

Yes, making friends. With a shrug, you followed her into the vault wing. "We have about two hundred test subjects, I think," Renee murmured as she led you to the end of the hall. "And a lot more rooms than that, so here you are. Vault G24. G is the wing, and 24 is your room number. It's easy enough to remember." She covered the number pad to the right with her left hand as she punched in a code with the right, then stepped back as the door slid open. "This is your base."

"This is pretty small." The words came without thought as you stared around. The room was perhaps nine feet cubed, with a small and plain bed on one side. The only other items were a tiny desk with a chair, an Aperture-brand laptop, and a radio.

"GLaDOS, in her infinite wisdom, decided that this is the amount of space that we need," Renee sang with a hint of mockery. Then she added in her normal voice, "There are larger vaults for bunk-mates, and vaults for a double bed if you go into a relationship. The closet is opposite the desk, and you've got plenty of clean uniforms in there. Key card's on your bed, and you can program in a code if you have friends you want to enter on their own. Top Charcoals and people in charge can enter on their own, but if it's without the Boss's permission they're in four-thousand Kelvin water." That was a relief, at least. "Oh, and there's a small shop where you can buy items with Science Points. So if you have the inclination to decorate or at least get a mirror, well, you can."

"Tomorrow morning a Dark Blue will knock on your door and help you around," she finished. "They'll guide you from there. It was a pleasure meeting you, I guess." You nodded in reply as she walked out and the door closed behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the wait, folks. I've been pretty depressed lately. I'll start working on Chapter 6 again. On the plus side this chapter was already written. On the minus side, next one's only half written. Thank you so much for you reviews reminding me to work again!_

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

**Chapter 5: Aperture Branded**

The first thing you did was to set down your backpack and rifle through it. No, that was the second thing. The camera came first. You set it down on the desk next to the laptop, _then_ shrugged off the backpack and opened it up for an inventory. Flashlight, bottle, bag, batteries. Laptop, radio, and test subject gear. You opened up the closet and took out the first neon orange jumpsuit you could see from its hanger. Up above on the shelf lay folded tank tops, shorts, and underwear, which you gazed at suspiciously for a moment before taking down one of each. Even though you couldn't see a camera in the vault didn't mean She wouldn't be watching for any signs of trying to leave. So you put on the jumpsuit like a good little test subject.

From your sense of time, you figured it was some time in the early evening since you'd delved into the subway system. Your feet were itching to explore the new area, but the thought of probation immediately curtailed that idea. While you were adventurous, dying wasn't a particularly good way to finish this. Well, if you weren't really supposed to go out then the next best thing was to get on the internet.

You opened the clunky laptop and fingered the track pad as it turned on, staring at the sticky note on the screen. User ID: 2039. Password: science. Note: Change default password once you log on to ApOS 13.4 and set up your profile. As far as you could tell, this thing ran on a completely different operating system. After logging in you set up your test subject account, changed the password to something reasonably complicated, and began to search around. The program list showed very little that was accessible to your account, with a test chamber ranking list, primary schedule, Science Points calculator, something that looked like a little tutorial on the operating system, e-mail system, some picture software, a document editor... Well, it was clunky and you were used to your personal computer, but this could help. Especially if you had access to the internet.

On a whim you opened up the photo software. It seemed to be basic cropping and recoloring, with hue, contrast, and saturation options. Making a noise of disgust, you looked at the file types. Each default picture of the Aperture logo had the .APF extension. Then you quickly opened up what seemed to be a browser and once more logged in when it asked. Upon close inspection Aperture seemed to have a completely wired network, and you glanced behind the laptop to see that it had a cable besides the charger plugged into the wall. So no access to the above-ground, but as long as you stayed within the system you could find some stuff about the laboratories. You decided to open up Tester_ next.

_Welcome to Aperture Laboratories, new test subject! The (astute and loyal) employees here would like to help you out, so we created a tutorial on how to survive and thrive underground, as well as forward the cause of science._

_Due to our unusual entrance policies, some new test subjects may start out alarmed and seeking escape. There is no need to panic. All of Aperture Science is walled up and safe from rogue mantis men or other such experiments that you don't need to know about. Nothing gets in, and nothing gets out. As long as you keep a good varied diet and take the recommended Aperture Science Oral Nutrition Digestibles, you'll be fine. We don't need the sun to live down here when we can make our own suns! The testing begins at nine o'clock in the morning on weekdays and breaks for lunch at twelve-thirty until two. It concludes with dinner at six-thirty, at which point you are free to volunteer for more testing or settle down in your Relaxation Vault. Volunteer testing helps to boost up your scores, and at lower ranks can even lower the time until you take your uniform exam!_

_Our leader and chief scientist, [the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System], created the testing ranks in order to match test subjects with the puzzles most suited to your ability. Don't worry, new test subject: you won't be thrown into turret fire just yet. You'll learn to hone your critical thinking and jumping skills on our brand-new Beginner Test Tracks! By the time things get deadly we're sure you'll be able to handle them. Or you'll be dead. Either way, there won't be a reason for you to worry._

_We've been informed that there have been a lot of escape attempts or secret messages sent out by testers in the hopes that someone would find our facility. Please don't waste your efforts. Even if someone did manage to alert the police, Aperture Science has a nonpersonal services contract with the government. It means that we provide them with science, and they provide us with a blind eye. Our lawyers wrote the deal all bound up and watertight. Unfortunately, they had an unfortunate accident in October involving a rogue frankenturret, two malfunctioning alarms, a plate of nachos, and a Thermal Discouragement Beam. Questions sent about the incident to the Anon Operator will NOT be answered. We already gave the official statement at the cremations._

_If you brought in any unauthorized electronic materials or items containing enamel, metal, or natural materials, please notify your new mentor of all such items. The Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill has a wide range of destructiveness, and all such items need to have a special authorization chip in order to not be destroyed. This also applies to braces and retainers. While it might feel good to have your mouth free from wires, having black lines seared into your teeth has been scientifically proven to get you less relationship inquiries and make it slightly harder to eat. If you have had surgery and screws are permanently in a part of your body, then God help you. Go to the infirmary before your first test and get them to help you out. Seriously. The last one who lost the screws in his hip failed his test permanently._

_Finally, if you have any questions about anything in Aperture, please contact your new mentor when they arrive. Other questions, complaints, compliments, and concerns should be directed to the Anonymous Inbox. Your question and answer will be completely anonymous. That also means you're more likely to be ignored._

_Remember, test subject. While you were threatened with death if you didn't test, this is the beginning of a new opportunity for you. Make the most of it before you fall into that acid pit!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Scientists of Aperture_

Well, that was cheerful. Most of the tutorial document had some sort of horrible upbeat quality that only served to accentuate the odd methods you could only categorize as 'Johnsonian.' However, they seemed to have progressed somewhat. There was no mention of the adrenal vapor that kept Chell awake in her time, which meant that your sleep cycles wouldn't be too messed up. As you thought about the adrenal vapor, your thoughts wandered to the vents. GLaDOS most likely controlled the composition of the air that pumped through the facility, and it would be all too easy for her to kill everyone in their sleep. However, she seemed to be in control and merely doing science. Perhaps now that the new scientists were under her command there was no need. At least, not for everyone.

You spent the rest of the evening exploring the Aperture laptop and getting familiar with the system as your camera charged at the wall socket. You were able to take out your memory card, slot it into the special USB port you used, and upload it to the laptop. Unfortunately they all saved as .APFs, which you weren't sure worked with other operating systems. However, it wasn't as if you were allowed to leave or post on the internet. What little network connection they had was funneled into a test subject forum, the Anonymous Inbox, the e-mail system, and an instant messaging system. It seemed that if you entered a test subject's ID, then you could request contact.

However, this was a lot to take in for one day, and you shut down the computer after a while then stripped to the tank top and shorts. The backpack got stuffed under the bed before you looked around for a light switch. After a fruitless sweep of the room with your eyes, you groaned. Maybe GLaDOS only turned out the lights after a certain time and you were too early. However, you were too tired to care. Tucking the thick hotel-quality sheets and blanket over your head, you fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Guess who worked had with what was already there and got Chapter 6 done post-haste? That's right, Borealis did! A special thanks to PlotbunnyChariot and Silverstreams for reviewing. I hope you guys don't mind me posting the full thing every time._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

**Chapter 6: Under Advice**

The knock on your vault door woke you up far too early for your liking. It was Sunday and you wanted to sleep in, mild expletive. However, when the knocking continued you sat up, somehow pulled your jumpsuit on, and stumbled to the door. After a bit of fumbling your fingers found the palm-sized red button beside the door and banged it. The door opened, revealing a human-shaped royal blue blur. He stepped in as you rubbed your eyes, clearing your vision of the small crusts that formed. Now you could properly see the black hair and skin that looked permanently tanned despite the pale Aperture substitution for the sun.

"Hello," he greeted you with a nod and an outstretched hand. "I'm Paul, and I was chosen to be your mentor. Sorry about the early wake-up, but I wanted you to be ready before the buzzer. She doesn't like people sleeping in too late, even on weekends. Supposedly it gives us bad habits."

"I need a shower," you mumbled, giving his hand a half-hearted wiggle with yours.

"I'll lead you to the women's showers then, but try not to break the plumbing when the facility wake-up buzzer goes off at seven thirty. Breakfast at eight waits for no human." At his gesture to his feet you went to your closet and pulled out a pair of longfall boots. Paul helped you strap them on, then stood and grabbed your key card. "Keep this with you. It's your identification and your key to test subject parts of the facility." He handed it to you before guiding you out of the vault.

It was only a short walk down the hallway to the community restrooms. "Girls only for this one," your guide mentioned. "Guys have one in the next wing. All you need to bring is your clothes, because towels, soap, and stuff are in there. They have dispensers for them.

Your shower was a quick and refreshing experience, until the sudden buzzer made you whack your head against the stall in shock. Clutching your head, you decided that excess ablutions could wait for later. Once you dried off and dressed you stepped out to see Paul guarding the door.

A grin lit his face as he turned to see you. "A little startled?"

"It's very effective," you commented with a smile. "But you heard nothing."

"That was just your boot hitting the floor then. Right." With an amused snort he walked ahead, with you following. "We can get to the cafeteria quick and talk about whatever you want to know. Then if it suits your fancy I'll take you through a practice test to see your level."

The walk to the lobby was hampered by the other test subjects in uniforms of varying hues heading in the same direction. You obediently shuffled with Paul through the line into the cafeteria, and was thankful he didn't try to talk over the crowd. The smell of bacon and eggs hit your sense of smell like a punch to the jaw. They weren't homemade, but life was never perfect. Still, the food was hearty and you were hungry.

Once both of you got a tray full of food and a drink Paul led you to an empty spot on on of the long benches, letting you sit down beside him on it. You quickly dug in, hoping to avoid questions, but he started off with ones as soon as your fork tapped against your teeth. "So what's your name? Are you from around here?"

Giving a small grunt, you chewed up your eggs slowly before answering. "Riley. And yes, been here almost all my life." Cleveland had always been your home, and the idea that Aperture had been waiting beneath your feet the entire time left a sour note to mingle with the proteins in your stomach.

"A natural, then! Tell me, how're the Indians doing? Are they winning?"

As you began to fill him in between bites you scanned the hall. Part of you realized that looking for a familiar face was useless, but the other half thought you could still find something useful. Perhaps Renee was eating breakfast close by. Fortunately for both you and Paul, sports was a familiar issue, and you'd watched the last game live.

A commotion above the usual noise level made you pause as you scanned for the disturbance. It looked like a Dark Blue was shouting down a Charcoal, and when you saw it Paul quickly hushed you to listen.

"All I want to know is where Moira is, okay? She was on patrol duty and said she'd be right back at least by midnight. It's eight thirty and she's _still_ not here, and I need to know what's going on right now!" The stocky young man glared at the tall and thin Charcoal, who seemed to be struggling to remain calm.

Miss Beanpole crossed her arms in a firm and secretive move. Not subtle in your eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't have her schedule. Perhaps your girlfriend has simply failed to meet up with you on time. If you can't find her, please submit a report to the Anonymous Box. However, I'm not allowed to divulge the whereabouts of test subjects to anyone besides GLaDOS."

"She wasn't in some sort of test chamber or I'd understand!" The man's insistence was loud, but from your vantage point he looked worried as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Please, just tell me if she's okay and I'll leave you alone." People at your bench craned to get a better look as the Dark Blue took his elbow and led him toward the door while speaking quickly and quietly.

"What was that about?" You prompted your mentor gently as he swiveled back to face you. "Doesn't sound like that happens often, at least."

Paul seemed a little out of it as he looked down at his bacon. At least, he did until you prodded him with an elbow. "It doesn't. If someone doesn't show up they're usually happy to tell you that they've died on some testing track or another. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. Your track is pretty important and will determine your placement in the ranks from the start. It's not dangerous," he added quickly, "at least, not deadly, but it judges your skills and gives you that all-essential starting score."

With a nod you returned to your own breakfast and finished quickly. It was getting close to the hour, and you figured all of that energy from the food was needed for the day. After all, getting high on the testing list would get you better privileges and points. Other questions could wait for after the tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

_I've had a bit of a writer's block, so I wasn't able to update on Sunday as I planned. However, here it is! Thanks for the reviews, and I'd love critique._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

**Chapter 7: Now You're Thinking**

You could finally understand why the jumpsuits had been used for test subjects. Besides the uniformity, the bright colors stood out starkly against the monochromatic grey walls. For a moment you wondered if the Charcoals were meant to blend in to catch rule breakers better, but quickly returned your attention to the test. With a squeak your longfall boot shifted on the tiles and you took a step forward. This one was the iconic Test Chamber 01, and would be easy enough. On a whim you attempted to lift the Weighted Storage Cube by hand, only saved from crushed toes by your boot. What did they fill them with, you mused, lead? Or asbestos? Oh, right. She wanted to keep her test subjects as long as possible.

In any case, your new single portal device's handy anti-gravity feature allowed you to lift up the cube and place it on the button. More pale panels lay beyond the door, with a more complex test than you'd expected. Of course, with the device already acquired there was little in the way of the average testing track here. It would be testing your knowledge of portals, problem solving, and speed.

Test Chamber 02 contained four separate and unattached platforms in what looked like water with varying heights. Next to the entrance your new orange portal flickered, and on the other wall the closed test chamber door waited. The edge of a flat button was visible on the lowest, and the closest one was blocked off by a wall around your side. It would seem you'd have to portal onto the island nearest on the other side for it. Easy enough. However, you first wanted to see what the button did. The gun had a small recoil when you fired it, the energy ball snapping onto the wall with a fwoing. It was obviously effective because the swirling blue oval spread into being and connected to the other portal. If you'd doubted the reality of your situation before, this was quite enough to convince you.

You quickly stepped through the portal and onto the button. While you wobbled, your ears caught the whoosh of the test door opening. As you passed through an interdimensional rip in the fabric of space you shivered and rubbed your arms. What felt like the faint brush of static had slid over you during the transition and had given your goosebumps their own set of goosebumps. In addition, your nose was slightly sore from the sterile air within the facility. A faint hospital odor combined with a trace of copper from wiring, creating a metallic mixture that made your head spin if you breathed too deeply. Now that you knew that that button did, it was time to explore the other islands.

Stepping back through the portal, you aimed and fired at the island nearest to the tall platform. Missed it by a foot. So this was why it was so difficult without crosshairs. Frowning, you finally hit the portalable panel and trekked back through the orange one. Aha. So the cube was up there on the white panel, with others around it, and you could just... Oh, that's right. You didn't have a dual portal device. If you shot your portal to the next one there you'd be stuck, right?

Of course, when you realized you could simply shoot a portal beneath and drop it through you gave your forehead a light smack. It was too early to blank out on a test like this. With a metallic clunk the cube landed on the original platform, and you shot a portal at the wall beside you. One last step through, and you were ready to make it to the other side. It was a simple matter to take the cube over and place it on the button neatly. It certainly irked you when it was hanging off of one side. Then it was time to step back trough the portal. You smoothed the lapels of your jumpsuit then stared at the exit. No visible portal surfaces lay around that wall, so you placed the blue portal at the ceiling above the more elevated section of your platform and jumped through with the cube. The sudden change in gravity startled you, and you would have fallen on your head if your weighted boots hadn't flipped you to the proper upright position and your legs hadn't found solid ground.

You gulped. The full consequences of being a test subject were starting to sink in. However, you had a test to finish.

From your new vantage point a pale wall was now visible on the exit platform. It took a few seconds to aim, then you placed the portal as you jumped down to go back through the orange portal with a shudder at the sensation. Hopefully it would become less noticeable in time.

At last you walked the short distance to the exit and emancipation grill. A hot tingle made you grimace, almost as if you'd touched an electric fence. As you walked down the stairs you wondered if your eardrums were still working. However, the lack of liquid running down the neck was comforting.

The next couple of tests grew easier as you became accustomed to the single portal device, and by the last chamber you were in the right mindset and completed it with ease. Paul met you at the exit cheerfully. "Hey, stranger. Glad you're here."

You glanced around the vast space of the Hub with relief. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I took a long nap. As your mentor I'm supposed to be here for you when you get out, so I was excused from testing. How did you do?" Giving a yawn, he rolled his shoulders and winced at the cracking sounds.

"Not bad once I got into the zone," you joshed as you elbowed him out of the way to the exit. "Planning to break some bones there? I heard the snapping."

"Nope. Yours, maybe." His laugh and footsteps followed you out of the circular door and into the grey hallway. The large clock on the screen of the Hub had stated that it was almost noon, so you were a little early for lunch. "We'll go down to the cafeteria anyways. Some do finish tests early, so there will at least be people there," Paul replied when you asked him when to go and dine. "Others on the longer tracks skip lunch and are free once they're done until dinner. Generally how much free time you get is decided by how good you are at testing."

Apparently a lot of people had the same train of thought, you saw as the two of you stepped through the sliding doors. A comparison between the blank walls and a prison's dining hall seemed inevitable, especially with the jumpsuits. Had all of these people been caught exploring, or did Aperture actively kidnap humans? The main impression you'd received was of a spider in a mazelike web, which lured in its prey then held it captive in bonds of steel. Thinking of GLaDOS, the metaphor gained even more relevancy.

Paul left you at the bench for a moment, claiming he wanted to talk with a friend. Nodding, you returned to your thoughts about the laboratories. Scientists didn't randomly explore old subways, did they? Or perhaps the facility sent out discreet advertisements to meet in shady sections. No matter how the AI had acquired them, they seemed to be terrified of her. There was no question of who was in charge.

When he returned your mentor wasn't laughing. Glancing up, you noticed his ashen face and grim expression. "Paul, you look like someone died," you commented. "What's wrong?"

At your remark he closed his eyes for a moment, plopping onto the seat. After a long moment he muttered, "Someone did die. And it wasn't in a test."

"What?" With a frown you scooted closer.

"You know that Dark Blue earlier? Owen? Well, he's my friend. I wanted to see how he was doing after the thing at breakfast, and..." Lowering his eyes, he thumped his fist against the table. "His girlfriend, Amanda, went missing. Even Boss doesn't know where she is. And the last he was told she had been scouting for Her." With a sigh Paul shook his head. "Tell you what. After lunch just go back to your room. I'll take Owen out for some co-op testing, try to cheer him up, and I'll get you in time for dinner."

You nodded quickly, and then stood up to get your food. Now that you had time away from him, you could explore while people were busy testing. It would be easier to find your way around, and fewer questions would be asked.

Perhaps it was time to send vibrations along the web.


	8. Chapter 8

_It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy being blocked. That's right, I've had quite the writer's block, and the funny thing is that this semester beginning has made me need to sit down and whip out this chapter. It's a little short, due to the fact that it ends on a cliffhanger. I promise that the next one will be longer. For those about to read, I have a warning and a spoiler. There is a description of a dead body in reasonable detail. You are warned._

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

**Chapter 8: Who Goes Up Your Winding Stair**

Each time you took a step your longfall boots whisked against the tiled floor. Everyone had to be testing at this time of day, or heading back to his or her room. It was tempting to skulk around like a whipped dog, but chances were that anyone you passed by wouldn't take notice if you acted as if you had a right to be here.

At that, you glanced down at the glaringly loud color of your jumpsuit. It was hard to imagine you being allowed anywhere, but it didn't hurt to try. The simplest explanation would be the truth. Or at least most of it. You had gotten lost while your mentor returned to testing. A small corner of your mind frantically wondered what the punishments for being out of bounds were, but you drowned it out with the familiar buzz of adrenaline. This was just another adventure. It was only the stakes that had changed.

Offices littered the hallways, along with unmarked doors. Those you passed were empty, though the lights were on. Whenever you reached a corner you turned in whatever direction you fancied. Getting lost in the facility seemed ridiculously easy, and was aided by the lack of any sort of maps. Occasionally an arrow on the wall or an overhead pipe directed you toward some office blocks, gel pumps, air vents, or cube control. The latter sounded interesting, but some impulse made you head up the stairs. As you walked your longfall boots forced your feet into uncomfortable extensions, which put pressure on the toes with each step. When you leaned back into the shoe, the spring gave slightly before pushing back with equal force. You'd noticed the extra boost that gave you for jumps when testing earlier. Now you weren't looking where you were going. Those boots were fascinating, and their properties absorbed you.

The surrounding panels looked a little grimier than the spotless walls of the Lobby in these parts. What looked like water stains marked some areas, as if the moisture and weight of the earth above had seeped through to bleed across Aperture's clean squares. You figured you were closer to at least the subway section. How wide across did Aperture sprawl? The idea of simply being confined to the subway lines seemed laughable, and you entertained the mental image for a moment of the top of Cleveland peeling back to reveal a futuristic city beneath the roots of the trees and buildings. However, first the gigantic gardener would have to dig up the dirty taproots of the subway and these dripping hallways.

The lights here weren't maintenanced like the ones below, and a hallway light up ahead was out. The corner seemed unnaturally dark as you approached it, so you slowed down. If you'd kept your flashlight in your jumpsuit you wouldn't feel this unprepared. However, you strode forward regardless. There would hopefully be more time to explore later. They wouldn't watch you all the time, could they?

Something was on the floor. It looked too large to be a stain or rubbish. Your eyes narrowed as you squinted at the lumps. Then you reached it and squatted down to touch the top of the object.

Crisp, dark grey fabric met your fingers. Your hand slid across a shoulder tight against the sleeves, then pushed aside tangled hair. The skin you touched seemed unnaturally rigid and cold, and when your pressed two fingers against what you hoped was the artery nothing beat. With a shuddering intake of breath you immediately pulled your hand back and shook it, as if trying to fling off germs. The body before you didn't stir at your actions, and you grimaced. You couldn't stay here. Nor could the body. It was too dark beneath the broken light to see anything. Breathing through gritted teeth, you bent over and hooked your hands under the armpits. Then you turned it face-up and began to scoot backwards with it in a hunched, sliding manner. With some long bursts of tugging you dragged the person to the nearest illumination.

Amanda had been decently sized before death, but dragging her corpse into the light hadn't been an easy feat. Your eyes immediately went to her face when you stood, and noted the filmed pupils. Then the bruising and scratches on her neck. A shiver made you wrap your arms around yourself. You were unable to look away or forget how the blood pooling in her body left her left side a mottled red and purple. She'd died in her Charcoal uniform, and lay where she fell.

This wasn't just an accidental death. Any fool could see it.

What were you supposed to do, though? If GLaDOS's cameras saw you dragging along a body, your life would be over in the time it took to set up the turrets. Even if you did manage to explain, people would think you'd killed her. It had to be that man's girlfriend, and she'd been murdered up here where no one could see.

Maybe you could leave her there. Someone else could find her and it wouldn't be your problem. You'd already spent enough time exploring, and the image of her stiff cadaver wasn't going to go away.

A hand gripped your shoulder suddenly and tightly, and you let out a shriek as you turned. A Charcoal stood behind you, her face pale and white-lipped with fear and anger against her ginger hair. "What the hell is going on here?"

_Chapter title taken from The Spider and the Fly, by Mary Howitt._

_"__W__ill you__ walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,  
'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;  
The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  
And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there."_

"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,  
For who goes up your winding stair  
-can ne'er come down again._"_


	9. Chapter 9

_I've been sitting on this chapter ever since I posted up the last one, mostly so I'd have space between them and so I'd be motivated to write more. Chapter 10 is in the works as I speak!_

_"__**An original story based after the events of Portal 2, set in the dark spaces below Cleveland, Ohio.**__  
__**Old blueprints of the Borealis mentioned a branch set up in Cleveland, but you never paid much attention to the rumors that people were disappearing. When you are captured by GLaDOS and reluctantly become one of her many test subjects, it's at first hard to see the big picture. An old enemy of Aperture has returned, and is attempting to break in. The worst part is that you think they have help from a fellow conspirator on the inside.**__"_

**Chapter 9: Back in Line**

Your knees trembled. She stared at you, then the body, then back at you. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is," the Charcoal mumbled under her breath.

"It's not! I got lost and I… I came up here." Your heart squeezed up against the top of your chest cavity urgently. "She was in a dark spot and I found her like this. All I did was move her to some light," you added, "so please, I'm innocent!" She could convict you of murder or conspiracy, and the A.I. wouldn't be able to know otherwise. There were no cameras up here. You'd just arrived the day she went missing. Coincidence? You hoped it was, though it wouldn't seem that way to GLaDOS if she caught wind of it.

"How did you get lost so far up here? Mentors keep an eye on you whenever you're not testing or in your room." She avoided looking at the body again.

"I thought I could find my way around," you muttered to your toes. "Guess exploring isn't the best idea here, huh?"

She shook her head, stepping back. "Not unless you're a Charcoal." Her eyebrows abruptly lowered into an expression of distaste and worry. "The news will be all over. God, I don't want to deal with this." Then her eyes met yours again and she raised a hand to one of her jumpsuit pockets. "If you don't say anything about this to anyone, I'll report this to Her and get some people to help dispose of the body. Best of all, I won't say a word about you being here, and I'll get your mentor to guide you back."

You could hardly have hoped for better. At your fervent nod she opened the pocket and pulled out a handheld radio. She held it up to her mouth and spoke quickly. "Hey, I have a lost newbie here, who wandered pretty far up. ID is 2039 and is a Neon Orange. Is their mentor available?" As she waited for a reply you realized your knees were trembling and locked them. The corpse and the fear of being punished had brought a surge of adrenaline, much like exploring, but the fear this time was real. "Can I get a free Charcoal up here, then? I need to make sure they didn't unlock anything, so someone can take her down." She made a "hmm" noise into the radio, then nodded to you. "Alright, you're clear. I'll take you down one stair, and someone will get you there. _Don't_ move, okay? You could, well…" The woman glanced behind you. "Don't move."

She escorted you down a few hallways then a flight of stairs. "I have to check on something and tell Boss about it. You don't need to worry about anything."  
"Thanks. I won't." Gratitude coated your voice, and she didn't need to command you to plop down on the bottom stair. "See you."

Without a word she hurried upward.

After about fifteen minutes, more or less, a Charcoal jogged up the stairs. He nodded to and beckoned silently for you to get up. The fact that he was out of breath probably contributed to his physical communication. He began to lead you downwards toward the main facility.

"The name's Russell," he commented once he could finally speak. "You really went out of your way, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." You hadn't thought about it, but time often passed by in a flash when you explored. "Where are we?"

"Near the top of Aperture. We're a little too close to the surface up here, so GLaDOS has been making us Charcoals install cameras. We haven't gotten this far, though."

So that was why she'd been dumped where she lay. Humans weren't supposed to be there, and GLaDOS had no eyes on these halls. However, why was she killed in the first place? Someone obviously had a grudge against her. You ignored Russell's attempts at conversation, but for a few monosyllabic responses. There were more important things, and Aperture had plenty of danger. Perhaps they were more in danger from within than from the outside.

A large part of your brain wanted to drop the issue and focus on testing. You'd gotten into enough trouble during the short time you were gone, and GLaDOS could easily decide that as a brand-new test subject you were more trouble than you were of use to science. However, you already found your mind musing over motives. She could have had a past boyfriend who knew her schedule. Perhaps she had a rival, who wanted better scores or a better chance at the next rank. The thought that people would kill over scores bore more thought.

"Hello?" You glanced up. Russell's hand lowered from your eye level. "You were zoning out. We're here, you know."

"Oh. Right. I was a bit tired," you mumbled. "Thanks for the wake-up call." You forced yourself to smile, which he returned too eagerly, then glanced over to the right. Your vault door welcomed you with its still-unfamiliar sight. "See you… around, then."  
"If you need help, just send me a message." He took a step forward, prompting you to take a step back. "My e-mail is diamondrush. At the Aperture Science website. Do you need me to help you set up your e-mail?"

"I can get it, but thank you." One step toward the door, then another. You turned and took your key card out. "I'll let you go, then. You're probably busy."

He didn't get the message, and grinned at you. "Oh, not at all. My testing's done for the day."

"I have to sleep, though, because I'm pretty worn out. See you." Without giving him a chance to answer you swiped the card and entered your vault. His eagerness to get to know you made you uncomfortable, and you needed to get away. The door cut him off mid-word and you slumped back onto the bed.

If only you could get through the next week or so without an accident or unpleasant sighting. You didn't usually hold yourself back, but the stakes had changed.


End file.
